pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis:The Game
Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis:The Game 'is a video game based on the series Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series). It features Katie, Milly, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders venturing through many different new dimensions. 'Playable Characters *Katie *Milly *Apple Bloom *Scootaloo *Sweetie Belle 'Unlockables' *Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger *Holly *Emily-2 *Apple Bloom-2 *Scootaloo-2 *Sweetie Belle-2 *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 'Non-Playables' *Emily Kinney *Kiki the Fox *Baljeet-2 *Dr. Doofenshmirtz 'Game Summaries' 'Tutorial' The game begins with Emily helping Phineas and Ferb with their latest project. The Fireside Girls come in and explain that they're here to see the CMCs to ask their help in obtaining their Hiking Patches. After Emily told them that the CMCs are inside the house, they go inside and find the CMCs holding the Dimensional Remote, trying to figure out how the help reciever works. Katie, trying to prevent a mishap, tries to get the remote back from Apple Bloom, resulting in an arguement. Milly grabs the remote to break up the fight, but she accidentally presses the portal button, sending her, Katie, and the CMCs to a different dimension. Emily comes in, realizing that the CMCs may have touched the remote. In an unknown dimension with a video-game tutorial like setting, Emily managed to contact them throungh the Dimensional Remote's signal reciever and tells them that the remote is low on power and that they need to find a power source to power it up. After listening to Emily's movement guidance, they find the power source and open a portal to the next dimension. 'Level 1':Cupcake Horrors They head inside a dimension which looks similar to the original Ponyville. But then, another Scootaloo showed up, claiming that Pinkie Pie wants to use Rainbow Dash as a cupcake ingredient. Having no clue about what is going on, Katie and Milly decide to help. Milly immediately noticed that the CMCs are nowhere to be seen. Several black-coloured soldiers suddenly showed up. After overcoming their obstacles, they find the CMCs in front of Sugarcube Corner, which has become a creepy sweet mansion. The CMCs revealed that they have been interrogating several ponies about this dimension's Pinkie Pie's behavior. Heading inside the "Horror 'cube Corner, they find Pinkie Pie holding alternate Rainbow Dash hostage. As feared, she really did want to turn her to a cupcake ingredient. Letting the black men hold back Katie, Milly, and the CMCs, she escapes to her room with Rainbow Dash. After going through several torture rooms, they head inside Pinkie's room. Psycho Pinkie then attempts to kill them with her insane contraption. Katie, Milly, and the CMCs manage to defeat her, and free Rainbow Dash. After a moment, a black aura is suddenly released from Psycho Pinkie. It is revealed that Pinkie is manipulated which causes her to go insane. She apologized to RD for her behavior. The gang head outside as Katie wonders what made this dimension look so different than the original Ponyville until alt. Scootaloo reveals that the CMC club in this dimension consists of dozens of fillies except Diamond Tiara that doesn't have any cutie marks. The Dimensional Remote suddenly lit up, revealing that it absorbed the energy from Pinkie's machine. The gang head for another dimension. Level 2:Ghosts and Zombies The gang are inside a ghostly dimension (which Katie found creepy). There, they met Ghostly Phineas, who welcomes them to the Ghost-Zombie Dimension and explains that the zombies have been attacking the ghosts for 2 weeks. These zombies are coloured black and were nice before. After passing through several zombies (with Milly complaining that she had to face zombies again) and meeting Ghostly Buford, Ghostly Baljeet, Ghostly Ferb, and Ghostly Isabella, they encounter Ghost-Zombie, the ruler of this dimension who's behind all those zombie attacks. He attacks them while sending them to previous checkpoints when he got hit. After defeating him, the very same black aura emerges froim him, freeing him from it's control. After placing the zombies back to their teritory, he gives the Dimensional Remote 20% of his energy, allowing the gang to travel to the next dimension. Level 3:Trouble with Monsters more coming soon 'Background Information' *The 1st level is based on the MLPFIM fanfiction cupcakes, where it features an insane Pinkie that tries to kill Rainbow Dash to turn her into an ingredient for cupcakes. *This game features the same grafics and gameplay from Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension (video game). Category:Fanon Works Category:Video Games